The proposed program will emphasize interdisciplinary predoctoral training in neuroscience within the framework of the existing Committee on Neuroscience at the University of Arizona. The program will support predoctoral trainees during the initial two years of study towards the Ph.D. degree and will focus on the fundamental concepts of neuroscience that are essential regardless of the eventual area of specialization. The training faculty will consist of 42 members of the interdepartmental Committee on Neuroscience, who were selected on the basis of their distinguished records in research and training. Research strengths in several disciplines are represented, including developmental neuroscience, insect neurobiology, motor control, cognition, learning and memory, speech production and neuropharmacology. Based upon the current size of the training faculty and their level of research activity, we are requesting 6 predoctoral training positions, with two years of support being offered to the most promising new students seeking training in neuroscience. All trainees will complete a common set of core requirements, and may choose to seek their Ph.D. degree either through the interdepartmental doctoral Program in Neuroscience (in which all the training faculty participate) or through one of the departmental doctoral programs in which the faculty participate, including Cell Biology & Anatomy, Molecular & Cellular Biology, Speech and Hearing, Psychology, Physiological Sciences and Pharmacology. Facilities for research training include the extensive equipment and expertise in individual faculty laboratories, as well as comprehensive shared resources at the University of Arizona.